It's a bro thing
by Drakriff
Summary: One late night conversation between the Prince and the Vampire King. Mostly dialogue. Another oneshot and R&R! :D


It's a bro thing.

AutNotes: Well another little oneshot o mine. This is actually based off all the conversations between me and my best friend when I'm at his house XD. I URGENTLY NEED NO SCOPING AND QUICKSCOPING TIPS! L11 OR MSR? I KNOW MSR IS MORE ACCURATE BUT L11 IS SEXY. This is just a random fanfic I came up with while talking to my cousins so...no plot really just some mindless crap. REVIEW!

Evening in the Candy Kingdom was peaceful. And cutting through the dark blue sky of the night was the king of vampires. He didn't want to sleep in his house because he was too lazy to clean it himself. So he decided to stay in Gumball's palace for the night.

He flew into the nearest window he could find and started to wander through the candy halls.

He got to the hall where all the rooms are. The only open room he saw was one on the left. Marshall peeked through the room and saw the prince lying on a bunk bed while reading a book next to a lit up lamp.

The prince didn't even notice the vampire looking through the door. Not until he spoke up at least.

'Hey mind if I crash here for the night?'

'Yeah sure but you get the bottom bunk.'

'Woah since when did you be so cool about me randomly staying in your place?'

'Well Fionna told me that I'm too stiff and I need to loosen up. So...I did.' The prince said getting back to his book.

After 20 minutes of awkward silence the prince stopped reading his book and turned the lamp off.

'What you sleepy already?'

'No...just uh well...I don't know.'

'...'

'...'

'Wanna talk about stuff?' Marshall asked the prince.

'Sure what kinda stuff you wanna talk about?'

'Uhh...girls?'

The prince thought about it remembering what Fionna had told him. 'Sure. Who do you wanna talk about?'

Marshall smiled from the bottom bunk and said: 'Let's talk about the Ice Queen.'

'Ugh I hate her she like a creepier version of my grandma.'

'You grandma's creepy?'

'She forces me to eat her food and when I'm about to leave she makes me eat more...ugh'

'Wow how are you not fat?' Marshall laughed.

'Oh haha very funny honestly I don't know either.'

'Maybe you lose weight by chasing me out of your kingdom.' He said laughing once again.

'Hey I only chased you out twice.'

'Pff whatever. Hey what do you think the Ice Queen does when she's not stealing dudes?'

'I bet she does all sorts of weird shit with her penguins.'

'Woah watch your language. Aren't you a prince and all?'

'Well none of my subjects are here right now are they?'

'Hm. I guess you're right.'

'You think she'll ever find someone that actually like her?'

'Maybe if that dude is just as creepy as her.'

They both laughed. Marshall asked again. 'How old do you think she is?'

'Uh I have no idea. I just hope she dies pretty quickly.'

'Oooh pretty dark for guy made of candy.'

'Hey just because I'm pink doesn't mean I can be mean to others.'

'Ok let's talk about someone else this time.'

'Fionna?'

'Sure. You think she should wear that stupid bunny hat?' Marshall asked.

'You think it's stupid too?'

'Fuck yeah I do!'

From the top bunk, Gumball leaned down to Marshall and gave him a brofist.

'Man why does she wear that?' Gumball wondered.

'I don't know. She says she feels naked without it.'

The two guys erupted in laughter at the thought.

'Hey Pinky?'

'Yeah?'

'Why do you wear pink?'

'Hmmm I don't really know. I guess because that's the only thing in my wardrobe.'

'You never complained?'

'No. I like it actually.'

'Oh...ok'

'How about you? You're always red and black plaid.'

'Hah and that's when you're wrong I have some GRAY plaid shirts.'

'Wow such a big difference...'

Marshall let out a chuckle. 'Shut up dude.'

And then came a little awkward silence between the two.

'Hey uh have you ever found Fionna a bit...hot?' Marshall hesitantly asked.

Gumball didn't know how to respond. 'Well um I've always thought of her as a friend but not like you know.'

'Oh ok and I think Fionna might have a crush on me.'

'Really you? I thought Fionna had a crush on me.' Gumball said.

'Well think of how many times you rejected her. She's asked you so many times and you always end up saying no to her. Then I find her crying out of the candy kingdom.'

'Wh...what? I never thought about that.'

'Well then that's when I come in for some reason. I always cheer her up. And she's been really nice to me for the past weeks. That's why I think she has a crush on me.'

'Well...uh that's ok. Do you like her back?' Gumball asked curiously.

'I don't really know actually.'

'Oh...well I could see where this is going so let's go talk about someone else.'

They both thought of someone to talk about next.

'Nah let's get back to Fionna.'

'Yeah sure.'

'...'

'...'

WARNING CONVERSATIONS TAKE A WEIRD TURN HERE. IF YOU WANT TO GO ON PLEASE DO. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

'Hey Gumball you ever look at Fionna's boobs?'

The prince was shocked for a moment but answered: 'Uh no I haven't.'

'What cup size do you think they are?'

'Hm maybe a C?'

Marshall thought about it. 'Yeah maybe. But since she's uh 15 maybe I was thinking about B.'

'And don't forget her butt.'

Marshall didn't know how to respond to the prince.

'Uh yeah sure her butt...You know I'm really gonna try to do her.'

'Mmmhmm.' The prince nodded in agreement.

After that came a long silence between the two royalties.

'Hey Gumball?'

'Yeah?'

'Fap time?'

'Fap time.' The prince said in agreement.

The last thing heard from that castle was the unzipping of pants.

The end.

AutNotes: Uhhh yeah. Bet you didn't expect that ending XD So what you guys think? R&R people. For those of you who don't know what 'Fap' means...just eh ask any friend of yours who watches porn. O.o


End file.
